Electricity
by CarlyClaireAuthor
Summary: Ella just moved to the town of Forks with her dad a business man who is hardly ever around and can't help but notice how strange the Cullen's are. Then she meets the pack and realizes there really is more to this town then meets the eye, throw in her being the long lost relative of one of the Cullen's, vampire hybrid, and imprintee and things are going to get crazy!
1. Prologue

**Noelle's POV**

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yes Ella?" He said using the name everyone always calls me.

"What was she like?" I asked not having to specify who 'she' was.

"Your mother was a great woman always kind and caring, I met her on the plane to Washington from Biloxi.

We got talking and figured out we were headed to the same town, 'Forks' we started to date then you came along.

She died in child birth or at least that's what they told me, I was in Japan on business for the second half of the pregnancy the plane ride home I couldn't stop blaming myself and wishing this never happen but when I got there and saw you I knew it was worth it.

She would be very proud of you" he told me answering the question I've been asking forever but never got an answer to.

The rest of the ride was silent, something that would normally bother me but felt good to have a minute to think for now.

When we got out my dad immediately grabbed all of my 3 of my bags,"you sure you got those?" I asked.

"Yup" he answered dropping one almost immediately after he said it.

I swiftly grabbed it before it even made it to the ground with reflexes that surprised even myself.

"Nice catch" he remarked casually.

"Um... Thanks" I slowly replied not sure how I did that.

He set the two bags down on my old bed and left saying,"well it's late and you got school tomorrow so don't stay up for too long".

"I love you too" I whispered closing the door.

I had always been a night owl, like to the point of getting sleep only 4 out of 7 nights a week.

Since I slept what to me was a (6 hour) full nights rest last night I knew lying on the bed with my eyes open waiting to fall asleep would just be a wast of time and instead decided to unpack and pick out an outfit for tomorrow.

My room was decently sized and painted electric blue and had 'Noelle' painted in sparkly silver above the bed's headboard.

All my stuff fit in the room perfectly as if it never left from when I lived there when I was 4 except there were no 4 year old toys just stuff that I brought.

The best part about living in this house instead of the old stuffy apartment my grandma owned was the huge walk in closet my dad could afford to get put in due to his job as a business man that had him traveling all over the world.

I emptied my first bag the clothes bag which was by far the biggest into the multiple shelfs of the walk in closet picking out things along the way to wear tomorrow.

A little more than a half hour later I was satisfied with the arrangement of my clothes and outfit that I picked out for the first day of school tomorrow.

The outfit I chose was a simple light blue dress with cap sleeves and that went down to just above my knees paired with a black blazer with tight fitting 3/4 sleeves.

I open my second biggest bag the one that held all my many shoes and searched for the pair to go with it.

"Aha!" I said triumphantly when I pulled them out then mentally shhed myself for being loud while my Dad was sleeping.

They were black high heeled ankle boots to make up for being only 5'5 and 16 years old.

That was a whole other problem, when I turned 13 physically I stopped aging and the doctors have no idea what it is.

Part of the reason I moved to Forks with my dad instead of staying with my gramma was that my dad knew of an experienced doctor who lived in Forks, Dr. Cullen I think and he might be able to tell me what's wrong with me.

So my third day of school I would have to miss for a doctors appointment and there was no hiding that with the speed information passed around this small town.

Finally I took out a pair of diamond earrings and set them next to the outfit feeling satisfied at how it looked.

By now it was 3:34 and I had 2 and a half hours until I really had to start doing anything so I decided to climb up and see it dad kept the place I used to go as a child for peace and quiet when I couldn't sleep.

I went to the window of my room which was on the third floor and opened it carefully climbing out onto the ledge that was there.

Of to one side was a slanted bit of the roof that went over the balcony outside my dad's room, I climbed onto it and from there climbed onto the bigger section of roof that covered the rest of the house.

I sat and stared just thinking and hoping that on Wednesday the doctor wouldn't say I have some weird incurable disease.

My thoughts were interrupted by rustling in the woods that were just across the house. For a split second that I surely would've missed had I not had such good eyesight there was a huge wolf like creature with fur that had sandy coloured fur.

In a rush I jumped down only caring a little about the noise legal as I crawled in through the door.

I attempted to fall asleep with little success as every time my willpower allowed myself to drift of I'd have flashbacks of the humongous wolf.

**Hope u like it, I promise the Cullen's will be in the next chapter Reviews really appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 1 first day, first impressions

In the final hour before I actually had to do anything (5am until 6am) I managed to get an hour of sleep so when I woke up to the cold and miserable clouds covering Forks I was very disappointed.

"Urg" I groaned it was going to be a long first day being the only new girl in a class full of people that have been together since kindergarden.

I put on my pale blue cap sleeved dress and decided to wear a belt to brighten up the outfit. I knew just the perfect one, it was half an inch thick and black with neon blue paints splats.

I also decided to leave my jacket at home considering it was really humid out that day.

My long black hair that went down almost halfway on my back was put into a tight bun, and since I was running late I had no time to put any make-up on but people always assumed I did because almost nobody else has ruby red lips without the help of cosmetics.

Awkward didn't even begin to cover the ride to school as I sat in my dad's limo that he used since he had a work thing right after dropping me off.

He pulled in and I immediately did my best to blend in with the crowd of people not wanting to be that 'rich snooty new girl who walks into a school thinking she can dictate it right away' person I've seen before.

My efforts were pretty much doomed the moment I tried because I seemed to be the only person 1. In heels and 2. Not wearing some kind of plaid or a raincoat.

I made my way to what I assumed was the admissions office was (from my dad's non detailed directions) and great, on my first day bumped head first into the only other person in the school wearing heels.

I could tell this because I was now on the ground in a pile of books both mine and hers whoever she was.

I braced myself this had to be the bitchy popular girl, the one in the movies who can do a perfect hair flip and is threatened by anyone who wasn't her minion.

But looking up I saw a kind face framed by jet black pixie cut hair and very pale skin that was somehow beautiful, at the same time I thought of my own similar but not by any stretch as beautiful features and my own jet black hair.

"I am so sorry" I spoke in a startled voice.

"It's alright I should've been watching where I was going" she said with a voice that was so smooth and delicate I stared for a second.

She started helping pick up the books and I quickly joined in picking up the mess of books.

"Thanks, I'm Ella, I'm new here would you mind telling me where the admissions office is?" I asked once I was up of the floor and had my books in my hands.

"I'm Alice it's nice to meet you and it's right down the hall turn the corner and it's the first door on your left" she told me then left in a bit of a hurry.

"Alrighty then" I mumbled to myself and walked towards the admissions office using her directions.

When I walked in I saw another student with pale beautiful skin but this time she looked exactly like the stereotypical popular girl every school had only none of the ones I've ever seen held a candle to her.

She had perfectly flawless skin and features that were sculpted like an artists best work, she was skinny but curvy in all the right places which made me think,'how is it that half the people in this school are freakin super models?!'.

"I have to miss Friday to go on a camping trip with my family, I have straight A's and am on the honour roll I think I can afford to miss 1 day" she hissed at the women sitting at the desk.

"Alright I'll have any homework you need done here for you to pick up by Thursday" she huffed.

Then the blonde girl turned around and stormed out pushing past me to get through the door.

"Um, hi" I said as I walked up to the desk.

"Hello, what can I do for you dear?" She asked.

"I'm new here" I told her.

"What's your name?"

"Noelle"

"Full name" she sighed impatiently.

"Noelle Mary Brandon" I replied.

Her eyes went wide for a second and I realized just how much I must've been the topic of gossip in this small town.

Then she snapped out of it handed me a schedule and a slip of paper saying,"here you go just get that slip signed by all of your teaches and bring it back to me by the end of the day".

"Thanks" I muttered and left to my first class that was apparently 'Gym'.

On the way their I bumped into yet another person but this time it was his fault.

"Sorry!" He quickly yelped.

"It's alright" I told him.

He stood at about 5'11 which was pretty short for a guy his age, he had light brown hair, grey eyes, and bushy eyebrows that oddly quivered a bit when he seemed nervous.

"Hey your the new girl, Noelle" he squeaked in a high pitch voice.

"Ella actually" I told him.

"Hi Ella I'm Leo" Leo introduced himself.

"So what's your first class?" He asked.

"Grade ten gym" I answered.

"Me too! I can walk you there if you'd like" he said in an excited voice.

"Sure, we better hurry though or we'll be late" I told Leo and then we both started rushing down the hall with him in the lead.

I quickly ran into the change room and put on my lulu lemon athletic shorts with a black tank top and grey lulu lemon sweater then hurried out to meet the rest of the class.

I got out just in time to line up and listen to our teacher Mr. Dolby start lecturing us about baseball.

"Alright everyone got that?" He asked after explaining what each position does and all the rules.

"Yes Mr. Dolby" we all answered at the same time.

"Alright cupcakes I'm going to split you up into 2 teams on the first team is Ella, Ruby, Daniel, Markus, Paisley, Rubio, Tyler, Sky, and Philip. Ella your team captain since your new here. The rest of you are on the second team, Brian your team captain of the other team alright grab a glove and start warming up" he barked orders.

I looked over to the other team and saw who I guessed was Brain since he looked smug and was yelling orders to his team for warm ups.

"Everybody on my team huddle in!" I shouted over Brain.

The team split off and went to our side of the field huddling in like I told them to.

"No offence but he has the advantage," I started pointing to Brian and his team through the huddle,"so you know what we have to do?".

"Play hard?" Rubio asked with a Spanish accent.

"No, we have to pretend we suck even more then we do in warm ups so they slack off, then we'll have the advantage. Okay?" I couched and they all nodded.

2 hours later In the lunch room

"I still can't belive you hit a home run on the first pitch" Leo complained, he and his team took a 15 to 1 beating with out perfect strategy.

I was sitting at a table near the middle of the cafeteria with Leo and his friends Markus, Tyler, and Alexa when I noticed a large group of 6 people 2 that I saw earlier in the day entering the cafeteria.

"Who are they?" I asked even though I knew the one with the pixie cut hair already.

"Oh, their the Cullen's the blond one walking beside the body builder type guy that's Rosalie, the body builder one that's Emmet there together, the one with the dark brown hair that's Bella and the one with the Blondish Brownish Redish hair that's Edward there also together, and the one with the pixie cut black hair, that's Alice and she's with the blond one who looks like he's in pain" Alexa rambled on about them.

I couldn't help but to stare, until Edward caught my gaze and I looked back to the others and started joining in with there conversation.

Edward's POV

"Bella?" I asked in a low voice.

"Yes?" She asked back.

"Are you shielding her?" I said lowly pointing at the girl with the black hair in a bun.

"No, why?" She asked confused.

"I can't read her mind, but now that I think about it, it's not like yours it's more like... Trying to listen to satellite radio during a thunder storm I just feel like her mind has static electricity or something" I explained quietly.

"It's not the end of the world just because there's someone that you can't read the mind of one little girl" Rosalie spat but softened her tone when she said little girl.

I wondered why so I listened particularly to her thoughts and sure enough she was daydreaming about the unusually pretty girl that I couldn't read the mind of being her daughter.

I scoffed and she glared with a look that could kill.

"I've noticed something else strange about her, she smells part human and part vampire" Jasper noted and I could tell through his thoughts he was struggling with how good she smelled.

"Jasper" I whispered stiffly and Alice caught on.

"Come on let's go" Alice told him and got up dragging Jasper with her.

'Who is this weird girl, and what is she?' I thought.

**Okay so in the next chapter I'm going to include the pack (as in the pack of werewolf's) and when she meets the pack it's going to go something like Sam's being a dick to Ella because she smells sort of like a vampire and one of these 2 are going to imprint on her but I'm not sure which so I need your opinions, I think Seth should imprint on her because he is the closest to her age and they'd be cute together, or Jacob imprint on her but I'm not sure about him. Anyway please review yours thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3 Forks Hospital

**Wednesday, Forks Hospital**

**Ella's POV**

I was rudely woken up at 6:00 by my dad when I actually managed to get to sleep at around 11:30.

Then after curling my hair, and putting on a bright blue sundress to brighten up the day I was hurriedly dropped off at the hospital by my father who had a business meeting right after.

"Dad please don't go!" I shouted after him not caring about the few other people in the waiting room that turned to stare.

"Be quiet sit and wait okay? I'll be back before your even done, just wait and come when Dr. Cullen calls for you and do what he says" my dad said kissing me on the forehead and walking out the door.

I frowned but kept on the seat and waited.

"Miss Brandon?" A voice came from the other side of the room which led to the actual hospital.

I turned to look and saw a man in his early thirties who looked like some kind of movie star, his white lab coat said,'Dr. Cullen'.

"Yes?" I asked back innocently.

"I'll just take you to do a few tests if you'll come with me" he said.

I followed him back to a patients section and I patently sat down on the hospital bed while he went to get the stuff.

The room I was in had 6 other hospital beds but nobody else was in the room, until one of the popular mean girls Amber walked by.

I saw her stick her head into the room and knew I was doomed when she saw me.

"Omg hi Ella, why are you in the hospital? Did you run into a tree out of sheer stupidity? I would defo believe that" she snarled.

"No I have a 'get out of here because I'm not telling you' condition it only gets worse when I'm around idiots so maybe you should leave" I spat back.

She gave me a look that said,'you're dead loser' which is funny because she said something really similar.

"I'm just going to go easy on you because your new here but here's the deal, if you ever try to talk back again I will ruin the slight social life you have and make it so even Leo the loser won't want to hang out with you, I will make it so hard you will want your actual life to end!" She hissed in a low scary voice but I just sat there beaming like I had won the lottery.

She gridded her teeth together and I could see her draw her hand back and get ready to punch me until a familiar Dr. Cullen came into the room.

"I'm sorry but she has to take some tests now and can't chat" he told Amber with a slightly dangerous undertone as if it was his own daughter she was about to punch.

"Fine... I'll see you later Ella" Amber mumbled and quickly walked out.

I breathed a quiet sigh of relief that she left just as Dr. Cullen started explaining what was going to happen.

"Aright first I'm going to need to take some blood" he softly said and got out an average sized needle.

"No, no, no, no please no" I whispered frantically backing up from my spot on the hospital bed, I swear my breathing was ten times faster than it should be.

Tears formed in my eyes making everything blurry but I could still make out the needle in his hands long and sharp.

My vision got even fuzzier and before I realized it I passed out Dr. Cullen running over and catching me with impossible speed before I hit the ground.

Waking up was slow at first so for a minute I could only hear voices 2 males and 1 female having a conversation.

"She obviously has a fear of needles which is why she passed out when I was about to draw blood with the needle" one commented I'm pretty sure it was Dr. Cullen.

"When will she be up?" And impatient voice of a man asked.

"In a few minutes probably" Dr. Cullen answered.

"Oh, the poor dear must have been so scared" a women's voice sweet as honey said in concern.

"What's her name?" Another male voice asked.

"Ella" Dr. Cullen answered.

"Well I can't read Ella's mind" he spoke lowly so even I who seemed to be in the middle of their conversation could barely hear.

"Let's not discuss this here" Dr. Cullen told him.

Then as I started hearing more clearly and my eyelids didn't seem like there were weights on them I opened them.

"Hi" a women softly spoke from behind me.

I turned around to see yet another pale faced super model except this time she looked about early 30's with soft Carmel coloured curls and was skinny yet curvy at the same time.

"Uh, hi" I quietly said back then turned to face Dr. Cullen.

"I'm really sorry I didn't mean to, I forgot to tell you about my fear of... needles" I apologized looking down.

"It's alright sweetie, I'm Esme" the women told me.

"I'm Edward" the other guy introduced himself as if I didn't already know exactly who he was.

I realized I was in the middle of 3 out of 8 Cullen's.

"I'm Ella" I told them.

"Edward and I should probably go, see you at home honey" Esme told Carlisle and left with Edward.

**Esme's POV**

I started noticing the poor dear's eyelids fluttering right after the conversation was stopped by Carlisle and I patently waited for her to wake up.

Once her eyes were open and she sat up I said,"Hi" and she turned to look at me.

She was very beautiful but at the same time so small and fragile looking it made me want to keep her safe from anyone or anything that tried to harm her.

She had long curly jet black hair the same shade as Alice but it was so long it reached about halfway down her back, she naturally had perfectly shaped red lips and pale skin that was as pale as our own as well as deep dark blue eyes.

I assumed she was about 5'5 at the tallest and even though she looked around 13 or 14 her features looked very childlike at the same time.

"Uh, hi" she quietly replied in a sweet bell like voice.

"I'm really sorry I didn't mean to I forgot to tell you about my fear of... Needles" she apologized choking on the word needles.

I felt really bad for this girl,"it's alright sweetie, I'm Esme" I introduced warmly.

It was silent for a moment and I mentally told Edward,'introduce yourself, use your manners!'.

"I'm Edward" he said.

"I'm Ella" she said as if we didn't all know who she was already.

"Edward and I should probably go see you at home honey" I told Carlisle and we left.


End file.
